


Picture Perfect

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [3]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Drunken Kissing, Heartbreak, M/M, POV First Person, Reconciliation, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, set in 1987
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Model & Photographer AU ~ Bruce is passionate about making a name for himself the field of photography. Unfortunately for him one of his first big assignments is a photo shoot with Paul Stanley, the ‘impossible-to-work-with’ model. (told from Bruce's POV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU for my favorite rarepair! I just need more stories with Bruce as a focal point okay~

One chance. That was all I needed.

I had already submitted my portfolio to about half a dozen galleries but none of them expressed any interest. I was getting frustrated. Feeling defeated. Looking at my camera every day and asking myself ‘what the hell was the point?’ This day and age people aren’t falling all over themselves to become photographers. They needed _real_ jobs. To pay for things. To live. Sure, I had my music to get me by. I liked playing my guitar at local clubs and bars. Being asked to come back over and over because people loved me. Taking pictures was just a hobby and I hoped to make it into a full time career. But life has a way of making you face reality in the harshest ways. Living in L.A. was expensive after all. I can’t keep my apartment by taking pictures. 

Saturday night after I come home from playing at a club I see the light on my answering machine flashing. Can’t be a business call. Nobody except my mother and occasionally my brother call me on weekends. I’m thinking of just pressing the button to erase the message but something is stopping me. Guess my curiosity is way too strong. So I press the button to play the message back instead. I actually feel my heartbeat speed up as the tape rewinds. When it finally plays I hear a voice I don’t recognize. 

_“First of all I’m used to talkin’ to actual people so be thankful I didn’t just hang up. You must not want a job that badly if you’re not answerin’ your phone. 323-855-1220. I’m givin’ you a day to call me before I write you off.”_

I'm at a loss for words. I had to rewind the tape and listen to it again to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. This guy definitely didn’t beat about the bush. And that accent..unmistakably Brooklyn. I grab a notepad and a pen and write down the number. I wish I could just call right now but it was probably too late. Or was it? I had no idea what his hours were but at the very least I could let him know that I got his call. What did I have to lose? I pick up the phone and dial. I’m not really expecting an answer. Two rings later someone actually picks up! 

_“This is Criss. Talk to me.”_

His tone catches me a little off guard. “Um..this is..Bruce Kulick? You called me and left me a message?” A short silence. 

_“Oh yeah. Called back earlier than I expected. I like you already. I’m gonna get straight to the point. I got sent one of your portfolios. Good colors, nice angles. Looks like you know what you’re doin’. Think you can shoot people the same way?”_

“You mean..a model shoot?” 

_“Yeah. We’ve been looking for a photographer for my best model. We’ve already had to fire four of ‘em cause he didn’t like ‘em.”_

Wow. Sounded like a full scale diva. “If you’re willing to take a chance with me I can do it.” 

_“That’s what I like to hear. Come to the Catwalk Studio Monday at 9 am. 75 Santa Monica in West Hollywood. I’ll introduce ya and we can get started.”_

“T-Thank you, Mr. Criss! I’ll see you Monday!” 

_“Ciao~”_

I’m way too exhausted to jump for joy but I sure as hell want to! I can’t believe my luck! This could be my big break! I’ve got busy days ahead of me~

I spend all of Sunday cleaning my equipment and placing everything in their cases. If I’m going to shoot a model I need to look as professional as possible. I put together another portfolio just in case. I’ve taken more pictures of objects and landscapes than people but I did have quite a few really nice crowd shots that might impress. Going through my closet I set out some of my best clothes for the morning. As night falls I decide to turn in early. Setting my alarm, my mind starts racing in anticipation for the morning. I wish it would stop. I need to go to sleep! 

At 7 am I’m wide awake. I guess my body couldn’t wait to get the day started, not that I can blame it. I’m excited. I’m nervous. I just want everything to go right today! I shower, get dressed, have breakfast and pack all of my cases into my car. As I start the engine I hope to God that there’s not much traffic. 

* * *

The drive to West Hollywood is relatively uneventful which was a damn blessing. By the time I find the studio it was 8:45. I rush to grab my cases and get inside. The woman at the front desk looks up and smiles at me. “Good morning, sir and welcome to Catwalk Studio~ How can I help you?” I place my camera case on the desk. “Good morning~ My name is Bruce Kulick. I’m supposed to meet Mr. Criss at 9 o’clock?” She flips through her appointment calendar. “Oh yes, Mr. Kulick! Just have a seat. Mr. Criss will be out soon~” I smile at her and sit in a nearby chair, watching the clock like a hawk. At precisely 9 a door at the end of the hallway opens. Out stepped a man dressed in a pristine black suit. His long black hair was streaked with gray and he wore green tinted glasses. He was much shorter than me but..he had a presence about him that was instantly intimidating. That _has_ to be him. 

I get up from my seat when he approaches the front desk. “My next appointment here, Lydia?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Criss he’s right behind you~”

He turns to me, putting on a smile that was 100% business. “Good! I prefer it when they’re early instead of on time. I’m sure you’re lookin’ forward to gettin’ started.” Of course I nod. “Yes sir! The sooner the better~” He places a hand on my back and guides me down the hall. “Then lemme introduce ya to your model. Gonna warn ya right now. Don’t let his looks turn you into putty. He’s good for business but he’s a pain in my ass. Don’t let him sass you. _He’s_ the one doin’ the work for _you_, not the other way around. Get me?” I nod again. This guy really sounds like a piece of work. I just hope I can follow his advice and not blow it. 

As we approach the entrance to the studio a frustrated woman was storming her way out. Mr. Criss immediately frowns. “What’s going on? You’re supposed to be doing his hair.” She huffs. “I’m sorry, Mr. Criss but he won’t let me do it! He says I’m giving him split ends and that he can do it better himself! I’m done arguing with him. I’m going on break, sir.” And off she went. Mr. Criss sighs, taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I swear if he wasn’t so fuckin’ pretty I’d kick him to the curb. Look..if you wanna back out I’d understand.” He looked terribly frustrated. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “No, sir. I want to help in any way I can.” He pats my shoulder. “You’ve got the patience of a saint, Kulick. You’re gonna need it with that one.” He leads me into the studio and I set my equipment down. “Yo, Diva Star! Got your new photographer here!” I chuckle at the nickname. I’m sure it’s well earned from what I’ve already heard. The model seemed to be much too busy taming his fluffy curls with a ridiculous amount of hairspray to turn away from his mirror. “Ugh..can you_ please_ not call me that, Petey? I am _not_ a diva!” 

“Yeah..and I’m the Queen of England. Now get over here!” 

He turns..and I swear I feel my heart stop. What Mr. Criss told me about his looks was the understatement of the decade. He was _**gorgeous**_. That face..that body. He looked like he was born to walk a runway. The way his hips moved when he walked was hypnotizing. Mr. Criss’ voice is the only thing that snaps me out of my trance. “Bruce, this is Paul Stanley. Paul..do me a big fuckin’ favor and _don’t_ drive this one off like you did all the others.” Paul just pursed his lips as he scrutinized me. “Hm. Maybe I just won’t this time. He’s kinda sexy~” 

I think I’m _really_ going to like this job~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has his first photo session with Paul..and things get embarrassing fast~

Mr. Criss snaps his fingers in front of Paul’s face. “Focus, Paulie focus! I didn’t bring him here so you can distract him. Unlike you he’s here to work.” I cover a smile when Paul pouts and puffs out his cheeks. I bet Mr. Criss has seen that face more times than he’d care to admit. Sure is cute though~ When I glance at Paul he’s looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Shit, I didn’t want him to see that! He knows I’m weak for cute faces now! He’ll try to mess with me! Dammit I’m failing already! 

“Don’t start! You can’t use that face of yours to get anywhere with me!” Mr. Criss stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. “You got work to do and I expect it to get done! Deadlines need to be met! I’d like to keep the days when I regret hiring you to a minimum, thank you very much!” Damn. What Mr. Criss lacks in height he sure as hell makes up form in volume. I’m twice his height and I’m scared of him. Paul’s expression however remains the same as he nods. “You’ll get what you want, Petey..like always~” He brushes past me, walking like he’s already on a runway. “Grab your stuff, Photopup. We’re going to my special studio~” Mr. Criss just sighs and heads out behind him while I’m picking up my cases. “And I’m gonna have a smoke..” Yep. Today’s gonna be quite a day. 

* * *

I race down the hall to catch up with Paul. Geez, he moves really quick for someone in platform heels. Like he’s not even wearing them. Then again he must be used to them considering his line of work. When he looks back and sees me behind him he laughs. “What kept you, Photopup~? You’re not gonna get anywhere around here if you can’t even keep up with me in these~” ‘Photopup’? Really? Do I look like some jerk with a camera fresh out of high school to him? That’s a little insulting. “Excuse me but I’m not an amateur if that’s what you’re implying. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know what I was doing.” Paul just laughs again. I can tell he doesn’t take me seriously. “Why don’t you put those claws away, big boy..don’t you know what you’re being teased~?” I narrow my eyes at him. I have to take Mr. Criss’ advice to heart if I want to get through this day..and all the days following. I’m not gonna let him intimidate me with his pretty face and his soft curly hair and..his dark eyes and his..and..his..pouty lips..and..ohh my god where the hell is my mind going? How is he doing that?! He’s not laughing out loud, but I can tell by his eyes that he’s enjoying what he’s doing to me. “Oh, you’re gonna be a fun one, Photopup~” he says, unlocking the door to his private studio. “We’ll just see how tough you really are~” 

I had to admit..the studio looked fantastic. It definitely fit his style perfectly. The walls were painted purple and covered with glittering black stars. With the proper lighting it’d make one hell of a backdrop. I look around as I set down my cases. “Very nice. I think I can work with this~” I can feel his eyes on me while I take out my camera. “Mm. Nice equipment you got there. I like a man who takes his work seriously~” I flash him a brief smile. I can’t tell if he’s being sincere or not but I’m kinda hoping he is. “Oh, I do.” I take off the lens cap and aim my camera straight at him. “I promise you’ll get my best.” His face is incredibly photogenic..even in this tacky fluorescent lighting. “What kind of shoot are we supposed to be doing here anyway?” He shrugs. “Some kind of thing for a magazine I guess..” It’s _his_ job. Why doesn’t he know? I’m sure Mr. Criss told him. Many times. Loudly. When he sees my deadpan look he shrugs again. “I forgot okay? Just start setting up and I’m sure it’ll come to me.” Well. At least _one_ of us is taking our work seriously. 

Fortunately the studio is packed with extra lights that I can use as a replacement or the ceiling lights. I set them up to illuminate the portion of the wall I want to use and when I’m done I turn all the other lights off. “Much better~” I never use fluorescents when I work. They make everything look artificial. I prefer professional photography lights or natural light. When I go back to my cases to get my camera ready Paul is still sitting on his chair doing absolutely nothing! I’m so mad I kinda wanna chuck my camera at him, but it was expensive as hell so that’s not gonna happen. I shoot him a glare instead. “Keeping busy over there?” He scoffs and gets up, coming over to inspect my lighting. “Listen, Photopup..that magazine’s been after me for quite a while, so trust me when I say they’ll take anything I give them.” Okay, I can believe that. When I have the proper lens on my camera I stand up. “So what do you wanna do then?” He hums and twirls a lock of hair around his finger. “Funny thing..I had something in mind but I have nothing in the wardrobe I keep here to accommodate. So fuck it..I’m gonna do it naked~” 

I freeze.

He did not just say what I thought he said. I must be hearing things.

Sure enough when I look over at him again he’s taking off his clothes! 

**Holy. Shit. **

I turn around. I think this is escalating too quickly for me. I can heart my heart pounding in my ears. I can also hear him laughing at me. _Again._ “What’s the matter, Photopup~? Haven’t you ever shot a nude model before~?”

“No!!” 

“Really~? Then I guess there’s no time like the present is there~?” 

He’s trying to kill me. I swear he is. I don’t know if I can do this..but if I don’t Mr. Criss will probably mount my head on his wall. And Paul’s. I have no choice. Especially if I want to keep this job. “I-I guess..” I feel him pat my head. “That’s a good boy~ Now let’s get started, shall we? I promise I won’t show you my naughty parts~” 

**God help me.**

Just suck it up and get to work, Kulick. Looking through my lens I’ll say this much. If I’m going to shoot anyone in the nude I’d _definitely_ prefer Paul Stanley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul invites Bruce to to a party for the magazine he modeled for..where things escalate even further~

A few days later I return to the studio with the photos. As soon as I’m through the door I see Mr. Criss and Paul standing there waiting for me. Oh boy.

“Let’s see ‘em.”

Mr. Criss holds out his hand and I give him the folder. _Please like them._ As soon as he opens the folder he rolls his eyes, which doesn’t exactly fill me with a lot of confidence. Then he looks over at Paul who just smiles at him sweetly. “It figures that the first photo I see is of your naked ass. You really think the magazine is gonna print these?” Paul just tosses his hair. “Of course they will~ You know why? It’s me~” He’s got him there. I mean..they’ll definitely edit them heavily but they’ll eat those up just because it’s Paul. Mr. Criss sighed but he conceded. “Alright alright. I’ll submit ‘em but I don’t wanna hear any whining about how they’re edited when they’re published. Got me?”

“I’m not worried, Petey. They’ll show as much as they’re allowed to get away with~” That’s for sure. Someone would have to be crazy to not want to show off his..’assets.’ After looking through all of the other photos, Mr. Criss closes the folder. “It’s real good work, Kulick. Fantastic even.” He hands me an envelope. “I’m gonna submit these this afternoon. As soon as we have access to the first copies you can have one if you want.” It would be nice to see my work in the pages of a magazine. My heart is beating a mile a minute just thinking about it! “Thank you, Mr. Criss, I’d like that very much~” Paul of course is incredibly amused. “I am a work of art, aren’t I, Photopup? I’d be proud too~” You mean you aren’t already? I find that hard to believe. _“Anyway..”_ Mr. Criss interrupts rather firmly. “..make sure your schedule’s open cause I’ll be keepin’ your number handy. You up for more work like this?”

“Absolutely!”

“Then we’ll be seein’ you again soon.” Paul blows me a kiss before turning to follow Mr. Criss back to his office. “Until next time, Photopup~” While I’m in my car I open the envelope. A check for $2,500! I think I’m gonna celebrate with a nice big pizza when I get home~

* * *

The next week passed by like normal. Normal and boring. As much as I hoped for a call one never came. Still, I kept my camera clean and ready for its next job. The following week however started off with a bang. Monday afternoon when I check my mailbox I find a brown package folded up inside. When I open it I see one of my photos of Paul on the front cover of _Runway._ “Finally!” I sit down on the couch and flip through the pages with a big smile on my face. These were my photos. My photos printed in a magazine for the world to see. They weren’t even edited as much as I thought they would be. Paul was perfect. I can kinda see why he wanted to do it this way now. If I had a body like his I’d want to show it off too~ The lighting was the best decision I ever made. No fluorescents would have been able to bring out the golden undertones of his skin or the highlights in his hair. I turn to the next page and _WOW._ There’s his ass in full view. How were they able to get away with this? Are models exempt from censorship? Either that or someone pulled _a lot_ of strings. Or more likely an extremely smart executive decision. A spread as hot as this will make magazines fly off the shelves. Quite a business~

Late Thursday night I get a phone call..but not from the person I was expecting.

“Hello?”

_“Well hello there, Photopup~”_

“Paul..?”

He giggles. _“Surprised~?”_

“Yeah, a little. How did you get my number?”

_“From Petey’s rolodex of course~ You busy Saturday night~?”_

“Um..” Is he..asking me out..? No, that’s crazy. “I don’t..think so..?”

_“You sound unsure. Are you or aren’t you?”_

I usually play guitar on Saturday nights but..this could be important. I can always play some other night. “No. No I’m not busy.”

_“Good! Come to a party with me~”_

What? Is he serious? “A..party..?”

_“Come ooooon~ The Executive of Runway magazine is throwing a little get-together and he invited me.”_

“Why don’t you go with Mr. Criss? Isn’t he more suited for these types of things?” I hear a loud sigh.

_“Petey’s gonna be in New York that weekend. Pleeeeeease? I don’t wanna go alone..”_

Ugh he’s using that cute voice. I can _hear_ him pouting over the phone. “Oh..alright..I’ll go.” Damn him.

_“Wonderful~! I’ll pick you up at 6:00..and dress fancy~ Ciao, baby~!”_

I hang up the phone and run a hand through my hair. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Saturday came much too quickly for my liking. It also didn’t help that I had nothing to wear that would classify as ‘fancy.’ I went for the next best thing. I dressed like I was just going to the club to play: a plain black tank top, black jeans and my favorite leather jacket. I’m not a fancy guy. I like things simple. I don’t see why I need to compromise myself for a bunch of people I’ll probably never see again. At 6:00 precisely I hear a car horn. “Well..here goes nothing..” I put on my jacket, grab my keys and head out.

Paul Stanley didn’t strike me as a guy who did much for himself besides his own hair and clothes..possibly not even that. I liked him, but he was a total prima donna. So it took me by surprise when I didn’t see a limo waiting out front for me. Instead there he was, sitting in a beautiful black convertible Corvette, with purple stars scattered across the rear of course~ It was immaculate, like it had just been driven off the lot. Paul smiles at me and waves. “Hey there, handsome~ Going my way~?” Hell, I’d go anywhere with him in a car like this~ “As a matter of fact I am~” When I get in and buckle up he starts the engine up again and revs it. “Mm..that sounds so good~”

“Like fast cars, do you~?”

“Ever since I was a kid~”

“Then hold on tight, baby cause we’re about to go for a ride~”

Boy was he not kidding. I actually hear the tires squeal as we take off down the road. It was fantastic~ “So..where is this party we’re going to?”

“In Malibu~”

“Oh great. I’ll fit right in with all the rich, pretentious assholes..”

Paul laughs out loud and pats my thigh. “I refuse to believe you’d give any kind of a shit about what they’d think of you. Besides you’ll be there with me so they won’t have anything to say..except compliments on your terrific taste~” I scoff but there’s no doubt a lot of truth to that statement, especially with the way he looks right now. I don’t think I’ve ever seen purple leather look so good on anyone in my life.

“You’re staring~”

I _am_ staring. I don’t try to hide it. He’s made a career out of people staring at him. What’s one more? “What are you thinking about, Photopup~? Do you wanna fuck me~?” Okay..caught me straight off guard with that one. He just laughs at my reaction. “It’s alright if you do..a lot of people do~” There’s the shallowness I’d come to expect from his type. I cross my arms. “I’m not like that. Yes, you’re attractive but that’s not all I want in someone.”

“What _do_ you want~?”

I sigh. What I want is to not have this conversation. But I don’t say that out loud. At least not with those exact words. “I have more important things to worry about than my love life. Like keeping a place to live for example.” After that he takes the hint, and the rest of the trip is uncomfortably quiet.

* * *

I don’t have the words to describe the place we pull up to. It’s like..if someone built a beach house and expanded it into a gigantic mansion. It’s just..absolutely breath taking. I could only wish to afford to leave near the beach like this. While I’m staring Paul silently gets out of the car and leaves me behind. Yep. He’s definitely still sore about the conversation we had earlier. I guess I’ll have to find a way to make it up to him later. I get out, lock to doors and run after him. “Paul please. I’m sorry. If..you wanna talk more later we can. It’s just..not an important subject for me..” He fluffs his hair a few times before looking at me. “I dunno..I think your annoyance was kinda justified. I tend to be too nosy for my own good sometimes~ Hm. Actually all the time~ Apologies all around, then..now let’s go party~” I let him take my arm and lead me to the door.

Everyone inside is ridiculously beautiful..and now I feel ridiculously outclassed. People shoot me disdainful looks as we walk past, clearly making it known that I don’t belong in their exclusive little fanclub. I have an overwhelming urge to beg Paul for his keys so I can drive back home. We approach a man dressed in gold from head to toe and holding a glass of wine. When he sees us Paul waves to him. “Vinnie~!!” Someone dressed that extravagantly just has to be the host. He waves back with a big smile. “Paul, you made it! How wonderful to see you!” He comes over to give Paul a tight hug with his free arm. “Have I got a lot to thank you for, darling~ Thanks to those delicious photos we’ve had the highest sales we’ve ever had in months!” Paul holds onto my arm tighter. “Glad to hear it! The photos were all thanks to this one right here~ This is Bruce Kulick, our new photographer~ Brucie, this is Vinnie Vincent, head of _Runway_ magazine~” I take his offered hand and shake it. “Were you a model yourself, Mr. Vincent? You certainly have the look.” He laughs. “My, what a charmer you are~ As a matter of fact I was a few years back. I got my start at Catwalk just like Paul here~ Then personal life intervened and I lost my love for the stage. So I channeled what was left into this instead~ And please call me Vinnie. Everyone does~” It feels so strange calling someone I barely know but their first name..but if he insists.. “A-alright..Vinnie. I’m..very happy that you liked my photos~ That was actually my first time shooting with Paul.”

“Oh darling they’re masterpieces! I fully insisted that nothing be done to them by way of editing~” Just as I thought~ He reaches into his suit jacket pocket and hands me a business card. “If you’d ever like to do some editorial photos for me just give me a call, hm? I could use a photographer with your skill~” I look at the card in shock. “Would you look at that~” I hear Paul say, laying his chin on my shoulder. “Somebody might be moving up in the world~ Happy you came now~?” Vinnie smiles and takes my other arm. “Of course he is~ Come and let me introduce you to some of my friends~” He was absolutely right. I am happy I came~ It was more fun than I ever expected meeting Vinnie’s coworkers. Bobby was intelligent. Mark was friendly. Dana was funny. They admired my work and gave me advice on how I can improve. I could definitely see myself working with them if I decided to take Vinnie up on his offer, which I was seriously considering. I’d have to talk to Mr. Criss about it when he comes back. Paul makes a disgusted noise that snaps me out of my thoughts.

“Oh fuck. Why did _he_ have to come here?”

I look down at him and he’s cringing, his expression twisted in annoyance and anger. “Paul? What’s wrong?” Paul pointed towards the door. Following the direction of his finger I’m pretty sure I see the culprit. How could anyone not see him? His hair was a bright blond. Definitely bleached. He made sure he stood out wearing a shredded pink tank top over a white mesh shirt, white patent leather pants and pink platform heels. He was hanging on the arm of a slightly shorter man dressed all in black leather with long black hair and red tinted glasses. His pants had _**MARS**_ written down the left thigh in large white letters. An interesting..and loud way to make his name known to strangers. “Hey there, pretty people!” the blond yelled, catching everyone’s attention. “Can one of you be an absolute doll and get a drink for me~?” I don’t think I’d ever seen so many people move so quickly towards the bar. They crowded it, fighting each other to be the first to get a glass filled. I watch the spectacle amused, but Paul just rolls his eyes. “Selfish asshole..” My curiosity is piqued. “It’s obvious you don’t like him. Who is he?”

“Vince Neil. The self-proclaimed ‘hottest model in Malibu’.”

“He’s not?”

“Of course he is. He just has to make sure _everybody _knows it.”

“Who’s with him?”

“Mick Mars. His agent.”

“Creepy guy.”

“Mick is a sweetheart. I actually like him. Vince is an arrogant prick who thinks he’s the hottest shit in California. He’s trying to force some kind of rivalry with me..says he thinks it’ll boost our popularity. I can get to the top on my own, thank you very much.”

Looking back at the mob, it looks like a good looking red head got lucky. She pushes her way through the crowd with a glass of wine and hands it to Vince. He takes it from her with a grin. “Congratulations, baby..you win first prize~” The rest of the crowd just mind their own business and go back to partying while Vince practically makes out with the woman in the middle of the room. Quite a guy. Paul however is clearly fed up. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready to leave.” It’s not like I can say no. He’s the one who drove us here. “If that’s what you wanna do.” He nods. We say goodbye to Vinnie, Dana, Bobby and Mark and head for the door.

“Heeeeeeey leaving without sayin’ goodbye, Paulie~?”

Paul winces. Guess we weren’t getting out of here without Vince noticing after all..much to his dismay. “_Don’t_ call me that.” he hisses, glaring daggers.Vince just gives him a cocky smirk. “Shoulda figured you’d be here somewhere. Were you hidin’ from me? “Ain’t like you to not make yourself the center of attention~” I can see Paul’s eye twitch. “Unlike you I don’t need to do such things.”

“That’s because everybody forgets about you when I’m around~ Who would notice you~?”

“How could I possibly compete with that tacky bleach job?”

“Like you haven’t had any work done on your face!”

“Maybe more people would take you seriously if you didn’t dress like a prostitute!!”

I have to grab Paul’s shoulders and pull him back. “Come on. I thought we were leaving.” Vince turns his gaze to me. “You his boyfriend? If you ever get tired of him being such a bitch I’ll be your Barbie doll~”

**“YOU FUCKING SKEEZY TRAMP!!”**

Paul pulls away from me but he’s stopped again by Mr. Mars. “That’s enough.” he says in a calm voice. “Vince, shut up and go mingle. You..” He hands Paul back to me. “..take him home. If those two get into a fight nobody’s gonna win.” I can’t argue with that. I take Paul’s keys from his jacket pocket and take him out to his car. “If you don’t mind I think I should drive us back.”

He doesn’t argue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After embarrassing himself at the party Paul tries hard to forget it all.

Besides telling me where to go, Paul is silent the entire way back. Not that I can blame him. The scene he made at the party was..humiliating to say the least. If that was Vince Neil’s goal he succeeded. When Mr. Criss finds out he's gonna be _pissed._ I actually felt sorry for Paul. I was starting to think it might not be a good idea to leave him alone. When we pull up to his place he looks at me confused. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m staying with you tonight and that’s all there is to it.” Again he didn’t argue. In fact he didn’t seem to care. He just shrugs and gets out. I lock the car and follow him. 

His apartment is everything I expected it to be. Lavish. Extravagant. Stars everywhere. Even all of his ceilings were lined with purple star shaped lights. It actually looks really nice. I follow Paul into his kitchen. He opens a cabinet stocked with various wines, takes out a bottle and sets it on the counter along with a glass. I sigh. “What are you doing?” He pulls out the bottle’s cork. “My career is pretty much over now. Might as well drink myself into a coma.” How can he think that? I find it difficult to believe any modeling agency would just drop him because of one embarrassing incident. They’d be crazy to! He slides a glass over to me. “You wanna join me?” I shake my head. I rarely drink. Maybe during social events but that’s about it. He shrugs and fills his glass. “Oh well. More for me.” I can already tell this is going nowhere good. Try as I might I can’t get him to stop. Any time I tell him he should take it easy he threatens to throw me out..and I just can’t leave him in this state. My conscience couldn’t bear it. So I stay quiet while he keeps drinking until the bottle is empty. Now he’s completely trashed.

He slumps next to me on the couch, whining that there’s no more to drink. He tries to get up for another bottle but I pull him back down. “Uh-uh. You’ve had enough. You’re staying right here so I can keep an eye on you.” He whines again and tries to struggle out of my grip. “You can’t…tell me what to do..dammit..!! I wanna..drink more..!!” 

“No! You drink any more You’re gonna end up in the hospital!”

“I don’t care..!!” 

**“I DO!!”**

Paul immediately stops struggling and looks straight at me. Damn, did he have big pretty eyes. That doe eyed stare he’s giving me is making me weak. I loosen my grip on his arms. “Look..I don’t want to see you mess yourself up like this. I know..it seems bad now but you’ll get past it. If you need my help you have it. You’re gorgeous and you’re a great model. I think your reputation will survive. I know it will. So please stop. You’ve had enough. Let me take you to your room so you can rest.” In the time it takes me to blink he’s grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. He’s a little sloppy and uncoordinated because of his drunkenness but I’m finding it very hard to care. Even though I really should. His lips are soft and they taste so good from the wine. I don’t want to stop. Shit, I’m losing it again! It’s takes every ounce of self control I have to gently push him away. My heart breaks when he gives me an incredibly hurt look. “You..don’t want me..?” 

“I didn’t say that, Paul. I just..can’t right now..” 

“Why not..?” 

“Because you’re drunk. It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Liar. You think I’m ugly don’t you? You’d rather have Vince kissing you..!” 

“I don’t even know him!” 

“He’s trying to take you away from me..! He’s always taking everything from me..!!”

He’s becoming hysterical. All I can think of to do is silence him with another kiss. This is wrong. This is so wrong. But at least it’s calming him down. It baffles me how self conscious he truly is. He hides his vulnerability behind a spoiled diva attitude and sex appeal. This business is so much harder on him than he’ll ever admit. When I pull away I can see tears streaming down his face. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m _your_ photographer.” His cheeks flush and he covers his eyes. He’s actually embarrassed about crying in front of me. A basic human emotion and he won’t show it. “I..can’t even imagine what you must be thinking of me right now..” 

“I think you’re exhausted and you need to go to bed.” 

“You’ll stay..?” 

“I said I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant it.” 

I pick him up and carry him to his bedroom. I think he’ll be in much better shape to talk in the morning. After I help him with the monster hangover he’s going to have of course. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce helps Paul deal with the wrath of their boss.

As I expected Paul has a hangover the size of California. He’s spent the majority of the early morning vomiting in his bathroom. It also doesn’t help that his phone’s been ringing off the hook since then. Since he’s in no shape to answer I do it instead. “H-hello..Stanley residence.”

_“Who the hell is this?!” _

I pull the phone away from my ear. It’s Mr. Criss..and he’s furious. Should’ve guessed someone else told him about the party. “Um..it’s Bruce, Mr. Criss.” 

_“What’re you doin’ answering Paul’s phone?! I swear to god if you’re screwin’ him..” _

“I swear I’m not! He…got really drunk last night and I stayed to look after him.”

_“Fuckin’ figures. I don’t care how hung over he is. You bring his ass into my office by 8:00 or you can both kiss your jobs goodbye!”   
_

_-CLICK-_

I sigh and hang up the phone. I’ve got an hour to get Paul to the studio. I go to his bathroom and knock on the door. “Paul? Are you alright in there?” I hear a loud groan. “If you…ask me that..one more time..I’m gonna smack you..!” I sigh. As much as I want to say ‘I told you so’ I hold that back for later. “Sorry. But uh..Mr. Criss has been calling all morning. He wants to see you. Like.._right now._” He groans again. “Oh wonderful. Just what I need to start my morning. A nice chewing out..” He opens the door and leans against it. I have to admit..despite everything he still looks pretty damn good. He just needs to tame that hair~ “You’ll stay with me won’t you? I don’t wanna have to deal with him alone. Especially when my head feels like it’s about to crack open like an egg..” I nod. “Of course I’ll be there. I’m sure he has some choice words for me too. Hate to have to make you rush but if I don’t have you in his office by 8:00 we’ll be looking for new jobs.” He rolls his eyes and goes back to his room. “Just gimme a few minutes.” I’m so grateful for him being a man of his word. A short time later we’re in his car and on our way to Catwalk. After making a stop for coffee. Large cups of coffee. 

* * *

We can feel the tension in the air as soon as we’re through the door. Lydia is sitting at the front desk looking like she’s ready to bolt. There’s a storm in this building..and its name is Peter. 

**“GET IN HERE NOW!!” **

We flinch and walk slowly towards Mr. Criss’ office. He stands in front of his desk with his arms crossed and a fierce glare. A look like that can make anyone feel like they’re two inches tall. Paul tries to speak first. 

“Petey please, I can explain–”

“_Zip it._ I’m talkin’.” 

That shuts him up immediately. 

“I’m gonna say this right now. You’re lucky as hell that Mars is a nice guy and was willin’ to work with me to keep your bullshit out of every fashion magazine in the state. You know Neil is an instigator. I’ve warned you half a dozen times! Does it just go in one ear and out the other? Is all that hairspray you use blockin’ words from gettin’ into your skull? I thought I could trust you to not have a temper tantrum! It’s not my fuckin’ job to be your babysitter! No more social events for you until you get your shit together!” 

“Mr. Criss–” 

“I’m not askin’ for your two cents, Kulick.” 

“With all due respect, sir. I’m perfectly fine with taking him to events if you’ll allow me.” I can see his eyes narrow behind his green shades. “You didn’t do such a hot job last night did ya?” 

“C’mon Petey that was his first party. He’s allowed to make _some_ mistakes isn’t he?” 

“Not when it risks my studio’s reputation!” 

He had a fair point there. But I learn from my mistakes. “I’ve dealt with people like Vince Neil before. He won’t catch me off guard again.” 

“You sound pretty confident.” 

“I just think that Paul should be given a chance to prove he can do better.” 

“I’ve been with him a lot longer than you have, buddy. You sure you wanna take that chance?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Alright..fine. Roped in another one with your charms eh, Paulie? Try not to let this one down too. I’m sure you can see yourselves out.” 

‘Too’? There was a story behind that. It was evident in Paul’s expression as we left. I didn’t ask about it though. “Thank you..for what you said back there..” His voice was so quiet I barely notice it. “There’s really no need to thank me. I was glad to do it.” He shook his head. “But there _is_ a need. I’m so used to people giving up on me. I was absolutely certain Petey was gonna fire me..and I think he would have if you hadn’t said anything.” I’m not expecting an answer but I take a chance anyway. “Did what he said have something to do with why you think that?” He sighs heavily as I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. “When I..first joined Catwalk, Petey had an assistant. His name was Ace..and he was amazing. We were both young and stupid and we fell for each other hard. But..while he was spending all of his time with me he was neglecting his work. I lied to Petey. I didn’t take the blame I should’ve taken for Ace not doing his job..and he found out when Petey fired him. I lost all of his trust for me..all of his love. I never saw him again. That was the first harsh lesson forced on me. Emotions do not belong in the modeling business. From then on I put up a wall. A shallow, selfish, bitchy wall. No place for the real me. He’s trapped in a ditch somewhere. That’s what’s sitting next to you right now. A total fraud. So don’t fall for him..” 

I don’t know if I should feel terrible or not because I _am_ falling for him. Whoever is in that ditch is just in need of a rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going for days without working, Bruce finally gets a job offer from a surprising source.

“I’d like to be alone for a while..” 

I look at Paul concerned as we pull up to his apartment. “A-are you sure?” He nods. “I need to take some time to think about things. From here on out Petey’s got us on probation. One slip up and we’re done for. We have to tread _very_ carefully now.” That was _definitely_ worrying. “Yeah..I understand. But..if you need to talk you can call me. You have my number.” He smiles at me, and I can tell it’s a genuine one. “Thanks, I’ll do that~” We switch seats and he drives me back to my apartment. Before I get out of the car I lean close to him, turning his face toward mine to kiss his lips. He’s definitely surprised but he doesn’t pull away. I’d hoped he wouldn’t. “Well then..if I don’t see you sooner I’ll see you for the next job I suppose.” Still too shocked to speak, he just nods in response. I wave to him and shut the door. It was a lot more fun that I expected it to be catching him off guard this time~ 

I wait patiently for a call for my next job, but one never comes. After a few days pass I start getting worried. It sure seems to me like Mr. Criss is punishing both of us for that stupid party incident. I don’t blame Paul of course. Everybody loses their temper sometimes. In Paul’s case it must have happened one too many times. I was starting to wonder if we actually still had jobs. When my phone finally does ring I jump about a foot in the air. Thank God! I pick up before it can ring a second time. “Hello?” 

_“Is this Bruce Kulick?”_

That’s..not Mr. Criss’ voice. “Yes? Who is this?” 

_“This’s Mick Mars. I’m sure you remember me. I got a job for ya. Interested?”_

I can’t believe my ears. Vince Neil’s agent is calling _me_. Haven’t these people ever heard of ‘conflict of interest’? “I’m not sure if I should, Mr. Mars..considering what happened..”

_“It’s water under the bridge. Nobody even remembers anymore. I know you’re not officially on Catwalk’s payroll. You’re pretty much freelance. I wouldn’t have called ya if that weren’t the case.” _

Shit. He had a point. And a job is a job..no matter how much I don’t like who I’m working for. “Alright..what does this job involve?” 

_“We got a fashion show coming up Friday night. I need photos. **Good** photos. How about it?” _

A fashion show, huh? Sounds simple enough. At least in a crowd of people I can keep the interactions between Vince and myself to a minimum. “Truthfully I don’t really have much of a choice. I haven’t done any photo work in almost a week. I’ll take it.” 

_“Perfect~ The show’s at Sunset Theater. 51 Lincoln Boulevard in Santa Monica. Get there by 5:00.”_

“Got it. I’ll see you then.” 

After I hang up I take a deep breath. Oh boy this whole situation is just screaming ‘deep trouble.’ But I need the work. All I can do is hope that I’m up to it..and that it doesn’t hurt Paul in the process. 

* * *

Friday afternoon I get a call while I’m packing up my equipment. I don’t want to be insensitive but I don’t have a lot of time to waste on the phone. I’m hoping I can keep it short. “Hello?” 

_“Hey, Photopup it’s me~” _

Oh no. I was afraid of this. “Hey, Paul. How are you?” 

_“Doing better. I found myself missing you so I thought I’d call. Can you come over?” _

I’m immediately overcome with guilt. “I-I’m sorry, Paul I wish I could..but I have a job to get to.” 

_“Oh really? I hope they don’t think they can snatch you away from me~ What kind of job is it?” _

I don’t want to lie..but I feel like if I even mention Vince’s name he’ll freak out. “Taking photos for a fashion show.” 

_“Ohhh I’m so jealous! I wish I could go..I haven’t been to a fashion show in months! Will you take some good photos just for me~?” _

I laugh. “Sure I can. If you don’t like them you have my permission to burn them~” It’s great to hear him laugh too.

_“Believe me I am **extremely** picky about my fashion~ I’ll be sure to keep a pack of matches handy~” _

“Heck I might just help you~ How about I call you when I get home?” 

_“I’d like that~”_

“I’ll talk to you later tonight then..whenever that is.”

_“I’ll be waiting~” _

I feel terrible about keeping the truth from him, but in this case I really think it’s for his own good. He has enough stress already. As I pack my cases into my car I pray that this night won’t become a total disaster. 

* * *

I’ve never been to a fashion show before. I have no idea what to expect. As I pass by the theater to pull into the parking lot I see the front on the building is packed with people. I hope I don’t have to try to get through there cause there’s no damn way. Getting out of my car with my cases I see Mr. Mars standing by a side entrance. When he sees me he waves to me. I wave back and hurry over to him. “Made good time.” he says, patting my shoulder. “Follow me. I’ll show you where you can set up.” He leads me down the hall where all the dressing rooms are. Everything the models are wearing screams ‘Vince Neil’. right down to their bleached blond wigs. “Is..Vince going to be in the show, Mr. Mars?” He shrugs. “I dunno. He’s been known to make an appearance on the runway when the mood strikes him. Depends on if he has time. This is his show after all.” My eyes widen. “_His _show? He’s a model _and_ a fashion designer?” 

“That’s right. He’s showin’ off his new summer line. If he does go out there make sure you get some photos. You can relax. He doesn’t know it’s you behind the camera.” That is absolutely a relief. “I appreciate that. I promise you’ll get my best.” Mr. Mars shows me to an area with a perfect view of the runway stage. “I got no doubts about that. When the show’s over you can just go on home and I’ll call ya Monday. Happy shooting, kid~” I hurry to set up before the lights go out. I’m already enjoying the rush of adrenaline I’m getting from the anticipation. I’ve missed that feeling~ When the show starts I look through the camera lens at the stage. Loud cheers erupt when the first of the models walks out. Vince certainly has a..unique sense of fashion. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much pink, spandex and lace in all my life. And those wigs make them all look ridiculous. But the crowd is going crazy for it so what do I know? Towards the end of the show came the moment I was admittedly dreading. Vince himself walks down the runway..and even I have to admit that he looks hot as hell. He’s dressed in a white lace asymmetrical off the shoulder top, pink spandex and white lace leggings and pink boots, with white gloves, rhinestone studded suspenders, bracelet and collar, a pink scarf wrapped around his neck and a white lace garter belt around his hips. The crowd goes wild for him and gives him a standing ovation while he smiles, waves and blows kisses at them. The cheers die down when he’s given a microphone. 

“I want to thank everyone personally for coming here tonight! Seeing all of you out there loving me so deeply gets me all hot and bothered~ Decadence will be in all the biggest fashion stores this summer and I know you want it!!” 

The crowd roars again. Vince stands there with his arms stretched out and just soaks in all of their admiration like a sponge. When people aren’t blocking I take a few shots of him just for the hell of it. I’m sure he’d want pictures of himself. For the finale he brings all of his models back out onto the stage. The perfect opportunity to grab some wide shots. I’m sure Mr. Mars will like these~ Once the show winds down and everyone is getting up to leave I pack up my equipment and head back to my car. I didn’t think I’d enjoy the show but I honestly did. I wouldn’t mind doing more jobs like that~ While I’m packing my trunk I think about how much fun it will be to develop the photos.

“You know..Mick’s smart and all but he can’t hide as much form me as he thinks he can~” 

I turn to see Vince standing beside me. There’s a mischievous look in his eyes that I instantly don’t like. Shit. I guess I didn’t make as clean a getaway as I thought..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince tries to dig his pretty pink nails into Bruce~

**SHIT.**

I was _really_ hoping I wouldn’t run into Vince tonight. But I guess my luck isn’t that good. I can’t blame Mr. Mars. He tried. Unfortunately this can’t be handled with a simple brush off. While I close my trunk Vince crosses his arms and smirks at me. “I bet Paulie doesn’t know you’re here does he? Naughty naughty~” 

“I was just here to do a job. I’m sure he’ll understand. If you’ll excuse me I need to be getting home.” He casually saunters over to the driver’s side door and stands in front of it. “What’s your rush? I’m sure you’ve got nothin’ better to do..but you could~” And there it is. The sheer sense of entitlement in his voice irritates me to no end..and the fact that it actually works just irritates me more. I’m not about to let him do the same to me. “I’m not interested. Move away from my door, please.” He doesn’t budge. “Why would you wanna waste a good time~? You know Paulie’s a walking disaster. We all know it. His star is fading. He just refuses to believe it.” I clench my fists. How _dare_ he say such ignorant things? He doesn’t understand what Paul is really going through! It’s taking all of my self control not to just slap him. “I see that your attitude is just as trashy as your fashion sense. You may get all of your little groupies to buy into your perfect little pink persona but I don’t. So stop trying to sweet talk me. You’re pretty on the outside but inside you’re completely rotten..and it won’t be long before people notice the smell.” He just stares at me as I move him aside and open my door. Good. I don’t wanna hear anything else from him tonight. “You’ll get your damn pictures in the mail.” I shut the door, start my car and drive away. I need a drink.

I know I’m probably going to regret every word I said tonight. I’m sure he’s got enough influence to have me blacklisted for eternity. But _damn_ did it feel good. I have no regrets. Once I get up to my door I can hear my phone ringing inside. Damn! I unlock my door and run in, grabbing the phone before it stops ringing. “H-hello..?” 

_“Hey there, Photopup~ Bad time?” _

I’m relieved to hear Paul’s voice. “No, actually..I’m just getting home. Glad I caught the phone when I did. Listen uh..I was gonna have myself a drink. I wouldn’t mind if you had one with me.” 

_“Honestly I think I might swear off drinking for a while..but I’ll come over anyway~” _

“I’d like that~” 

_“Be there soon then~ There’s something I need to talk to you about.” _

My mind is weighed heavily with his words as I hang up. What could he want to talk about? I hope it’s nothing bad. I wish he’d told me. I’ll be anxious about it until he gets here. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce helps Paul finally heal an old wound.

While I’m pouring myself a drink I hear a knock at my door. Wow, I didn’t expect him to get here so quickly. Then again he is driving that awesome Corvette~ When I open the door I have to keep my jaw from dropping. He looks _amazing._ His fur jacket. Those leather pants that hug his curves. He can look fabulous without even trying. He has more style in one finger than Vince Neil could ever hope to have in his entire body. He sighs as he moves past me and falls onto the couch, patting the empty space beside him. “C’mon over here. We need to talk.” He sounds serious which only makes my anxiety sky rocket. Did he lose his job? Mr. Criss wouldn’t be that heartless would he? I hold my glass tightly as I sit down. “Okay..what’s the bad news?” He gives me a little smile. “Well..I’m not really sure how to classify this. It’s not good..but it could be. It’s not bad either..but it could be. I’m reading through _Runway_ this morning and a particular little ad caught my eye.” He unfolds the page he ripped out of the magazine and shows it to me. It was an ad for a PR firm that specialized specifically in model affairs. Was this..important somehow? “I’m..not sure I understand..” 

“It’s okay..I didn’t either at first. I was just going to dismiss it. Then I saw the name.” I take a closer look. The firm was called _Space Ace International._ Oh.

**“OH.”**

“Yeah..” 

He takes the page and looks at it again before folding it back up. The expression on his face is unreadable. I want to help but I have no idea what I can do. He leans over and lays his head on my shoulder. “The main office is here in California. In Hollywood. I’m..thinking of going.” I think I know where he has in mind. “You..want me to come with you?” He nods. “I’d appreciate that. I’m definitely going to need your support for this.” I wrap my arm around him and hold him close. “You should spend the night then. We can leave in the morning.” He laughs. “I was hoping you’d say that. I have my overnight bag in my car~” Oh boy, a trip to see Paul’s ex. What could go wrong? 

* * *

The next day we take Paul’s car for the drive to Hollywood. I have to admit there was a little selfishness in that decision. I just wanted a chance to ride in his Corvette again~ I can see his hands start to shake as we pull into the building’s parking lot. He looks calm but I know he has to be freaking out on the inside. Once he parks I pull him into a hug. “It’ll be okay. I’m going to be right there with you. The worst he can do is refuse to see you, and if he does then maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” He holds me tightly and clings to my shirt. “Thank you again for doing this, Brucie. I have to try. I can’t..have this hanging over my head anymore. I need some damn closure.” I can understand that. I want this to be good for him. I can only hope that it is. 

As soon as we enter the building I feel as if we’ve just stepped out into space. All of the walls are painted with stars, planets and galaxies. I have to say it’s a damn fine job. It certainly fits the company’s namesake. A younger man comes down the hallway towards us. He has a big smile on his face and a head full of blond curls. He holds out his hand for us to shake. “Good morning, gentlemen and welcome to _Space Ace PR_! I’m Tommy. Is there something I can help you with?” When Paul hesitates I place my hand on his back. “U-um..yes. I’d..like to see Ace. Is he here?” Tommy frowns. “I’m sorry but you need an appointment to see Mr. Frehley. Is it important?” 

“Tell him it’s Paulie. He knows who I am.” 

“O-okay.” 

He clearly has no idea about their history. But he walks off anyway because he wouldn’t be doing his job if he didn’t. Now it’s a waiting game. A game that Paul despises. I’m pretty sure he’s about to wear a hole in the floor from pacing before Tommy finally comes back. “Follow me.” The sheer relief in Paul’s face is nice to see. We go down a long hallway to an elevator that only goes up to the executive offices. The one we’re going to is on the top floor. No wonder he took so long. When the door opens I take Paul’s hand and lead him out. He squeezes my hand when Tommy opens the door. Ace is standing on the other side to greet us. 

“So it really is you, Paulie. I couldn’t believe it when Tommy told me. I had to see for myself.” 

“Hello to you too, Ace.” 

He looks over at me. “Boyfriend?” 

“No. I asked him to come with me for..support. I didn’t think you’d actually bother to let me in.” 

“I almost didn’t. But I figured what you’ve gotta say should be fuckin’ hilarious.” 

The condescension is thick in his tone. I could see Paul trying to back away towards the door. I hold him in place to keep him from bolting. After he takes some time to collect himself he continues. “You might think so..but it needs to be said.” 

“Alright fine. Lay it on me then.” 

He steps closer to Ace and takes his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. “You..didn’t deserve what happened to you. It was my fault..and I lost you because of my selfishness. I can never take back what I’ve done but I want you to know how sorry I am for doing it. I never expected to see you again..but when I found out this was your company I had to come so I could talk to you if you’d let me. I want to reconnect with you..to regain some of what I’ve lost. I’m not expecting anything right away. I only want a chance. Please, Ace.” 

Ace is quiet for a long time. Probably thinking about what to say. Whatever the outcome is I’m so proud of Paul for saying what he said. He can only improve from here..as long as he has someone to help keep him from falling back. “Wow, Paulie I..I think I’m flippin’ my wig a little here. I coulda sworn you just apologized to me and admitted to bein’ an egocentric little bitchcake.” Paul laughs and it’s a delightful sound. “That I did~” Ace then lets out a loud ridiculous cackle that leaves my ears ringing. “You always were full of surprises~! Tell ya what..why don’t we have dinner with Cat and talk things over, hah? Once we get all the mess squared away between the three of us I’ll call it even. Deal?” Paul hugs him tightly. “Anything you say~ I can call Petey when I get back~” 

“Good! Now go feed y’self alright? You’re as white as a ghost! You..uh..what’s your name?” 

“Bruce.” 

“Make sure he eats somethin’ will ya, Brucie? I used to keep tellin’ him that starvin’ himself is no good and it’s still not!” 

I chuckle. “Yes sir, I’ll get right on it~” 

They hug again before we leave. Paul takes my hand as we head to the elevator. I honestly didn’t expect it to go so smoothly. Maybe the time apart was good for mellowing things out.

“You know what, Brucie? I _am_ starving. Let’s have breakfast~”

Happiness makes his face more vibrant than any makeup..and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over breakfast Bruce opens up..and Paul decides they both need a good outlet~

I take Paul to my favorite diner for breakfast. I’ve been there so often the owners know me by name~ When we come in I see Carrie busy wiping off the counter. As soon as she sees me her face lights up like a 100 watt bulb~ “Bruce! Good morning!” She hugs me tightly, nearly knocking me over. She has a lot of strength for such a small girl~ “Haven’t seen you in a few days. We were starting to think you forgot about us! Oooh who’s this~?” She studies Paul closely. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you somewhere before. In a magazine maybe?” Paul chuckles. “You might have if it was a modeling magazine~” Her eyes go wider than I ever thought possible. “Yes that’s it! I read _Runway_ all the time! Oh Bruce I think you hit the boyfriend jackpot. Congrats~” Before I can reply Eric comes out from the kitchen carrying two large plates. “Seriously, babe let him sit down before you talk his ear off!” Intent on embarrassing me further Paul takes my arm. “Really I think I’m the one who’s hit it big~ Brucie is a dream come true~”

**PLEASE. STOP. **

“I couldn’t agree more~” Carrie grabs a menu and shows us to a table. “Promise me you’ll take good care of him okay? I worry about him so much..” 

“Oh, I see to _all_ of his needs..don’t I, Brucie~?” 

I just grunt in reply. If my face were any hotter it’d be bursting into flames. _I’m gonna make him pay for this. _

When we sit down Carrie gives Paul a menu and smiles at me. “You want your usual, Bruce?” Of course she remembers~ “Yes, thank you~” She takes out her notepad to write down Paul’s order. “Can I get you anything to drink, hun?” After a quick glance Paul looks up and smiles. “Some tea would be wonderful..with honey and lemon please~” 

“Coming right up!” 

When Carrie leaves I look at Paul while he reads his menu. Admittedly I have felt some guilt over keeping a majority of last night a secret from him. If he was brave enough to confess what he’d done to Ace why shouldn’t I be able to do the same? He looks up at me when he hears me sigh heavily. “Something on your mind? If it’s about what I said–”

“No no it’s not that. I’ve just been thinking..maybe it’s time I told you about my job last night.” He furrows his brow and puts down his menu. “What about it? Did something happen?” 

“Something..almost happened.”

“I’m not going to like this am I?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Oh dammit..” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure if I want to hear this now but go ahead.”

“I wasn’t..entirely truthful about the job. I was taking photos at a fashion show..but it was Vince Neil’s fashion show.” I can see his expression instantly darken. “Why..did you take a job from _him_?” 

“It wasn’t from him. I did it as a favor to Mr. Mars.”

“And how did Mick get your number?” 

“I..never thought about that. I just wanted to work.” 

“Did Vince try to come onto you again?”

“Yeah..” 

“And?” 

“And I let him down hard. You should’ve seen the look on his face. Like a deer in headlights~” 

“Ooooh really? Wish I could’ve been there~ Anything that puts a dent in his oversized ego deserves an A+ in my book~”

“I’m just..afraid he might retaliate..” 

He reaches over and takes my hand. “Now don’t you worry. I’m not gonna let him do anything to you. I’m happy you felt that you could be honest with me~” 

“It was a huge step for you to be honest with Ace today. I think you deserve to not be lied to.” 

Carrie comes back with Paul’s tea and my coffee and sets them down. “Here you go, I hope you enjoy! Have you decided what you’d like to order?” 

“Actually I need to be excused for a little while. There’s something important I need to take care of~ Promise I’ll be right back~” Carrie and I look at him confused. “Paul..I promised Ace I’d get you to eat. What could be more important than food right now?” 

“I’ll eat when I come back I promise! I won’t be long!” 

And he was off. I still don’t understand him sometimes, but I think that’s the way he likes it~ Carries sighed and picked up his cup of tea. “I..guess I’ll keep this warm for him.” I mouth ‘sorry’ to her but she just waves it off. She’s a good one~ 

Paul returns about an hour later, his hands full of clothing store bags. I’m dumbfounded. “You _did not_ just duck out on breakfast to go shopping.” He just smiles at me. “I’m a model, babe~ Besides these aren’t just for my benefit~” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see later tonight~” 

Eric comes to our table holding Paul’s tea. “Here you go, Carrie kept it warm for ya.” Paul takes it and reaches for the sugar. “She is a darling. Please thank her for me~” We hear Carrie shout “You’re welcome!” from the back and we laugh. Eric then takes Paul’s food order, picks up my empty plate and takes off for the kitchen. I spend the entirety of breakfast glancing at those bags over and over, wondering what’s in them. 

* * *

When we get back to my place, I let Paul use my phone to call Mr. Criss and set up their dinner date with Ace. By the time the call had ended he was in tears. That instantly has me worried. “Paul, are you okay?” He nods and wipes his eyes. “O-oh yeah..I’m fine. Petey said..he was proud of me for coming clean. That’s one of the nicest things he’s ever said to me~” I smile and hug him tightly. “So am I~” He ends up spending the entire day with me. We talk. We watch movies. I show him my photos and how I develop them which fascinates him. “I had no idea there was so much of a process to photo taking. I’m glad Petey found you~” 

“You’re the one who made it all worth it~”

“Stop it, Brucie you’re making me blush~”

“It’s a good color on you~” 

“I still think purple is better~ Speaking of..I’ll be right back~” 

He gets up from where we’re sitting on the couch, picks up his bags and goes into my room. _Oh damn._ The anticipation has my heart racing a mile a minute. What is he going to show me? I stare at the door and I wait. The door finally opens slowly a short time later. He comes out dressed in an absolutely gorgeous purple chiffon robe decorated with glittering stars, held together by a black ribbon sash. The sleeves and the edges of the robe are lined with black feathers, ending in a long train that drags across the floor behind him as he walks. I’m at a loss for words. I’ve never seen him look more perfect. “Do you like it~?” he asks with a coy smile. “I’ve always wanted one of those fancy Lamosi feather robes~ I wanted to have it to look good for you~” I blink. “F-for me..? Why?” 

“Because you deserve me at my best. I’ve never had anyone care so much for me in such a long time..I’d forgotten what it felt like. I’d forgotten that there are still good people out there who don’t just want to use me to get famous. I need that. I need you. I _love_ you.” I’d been wanting to hear him say that for the longest time. Not that he needed me..but that he loved me as much as I’d come to love him. Without a word I get up, take him into my arms and kiss him. He clings to me, returning my kiss _very_ eagerly. To hell with Catwalk’s ‘fraternization’ rules, I think to myself as I lead him back into my room. I’m not even classified as an employee there anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bruce and Paul start a relationship together, an old friend comes back into Paul’s life~

The sun would be up soon.

I gently stroke Paul’s hair. He’d fallen asleep holding me tightly with his head laying on my chest and he’d never left my side throughout the night. Being with him makes me feel…I just don’t have to words to describe how good I feel. I lay there thinking of his loving kisses and soft touches. The way he watched me undress. The loud moans of my name as he climaxed. It was perfect..just like him~ I hated moving him but I slowly lay him on his back so I can get up and make coffee. 

Paul’s going to have quite an interesting day today. Dinner with his boss and his ex? It has to be stressing him out a little, even if he doesn’t want to worry me by showing it. I want to do something for him to ease his tension for tonight, but I’m not sure what. Maybe it will come to me over coffee. As the scent drifts everywhere I hear my bedroom door finally open. Paul comes out dressed only in his robe, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Mmmm..that smells heavenly~” I pull him close and kiss his forehead. “It should be ready soon. Why don’t you get yourself all prettied up? I want to take you out today~”

“Oh~? What’s the occasion~?” 

“No occasion..I just wanna spoil you~” 

“Are you sure~? I might get used to it~” 

“Would that be so bad~?” 

“Well haven’t you heard? I’m a selfish, bitchy diva~ All I do is shop and complain about my weight~”

“I also heard that you’re incredibly beautiful~” 

“Careful..all that flattery might go to my head~”

“I’ll risk it~” 

I kiss him again and go to make our coffee while he goes into the bathroom. I think that was a really good start to the day~

After we’ve both showered, changed and had breakfast I take him to Rodeo Drive where he could shop until his heart was content. It was adorable watching him fawn over clothes, makeup and jewelry. He was just so wonderfully, uniquely feminine~ It also amazed me how much he knew about fashion, how he could tell one brand from another or how he could spot a counterfeit from 10 miles away. It just proved my point that there was so much more to him than his appearance. While in the Dolce & Gabbana store he starts looking over various suits with great interest. “Brucie..when’s the last time you were fitted for a suit?” I’m a little taken aback by the question. He’s not thinking what I think he’s thinking..is he? “Um..I’m not sure. The last time I wore a suit was for my brother’s wedding so..its been a few years.” He shakes his head vigorously. “Oh no that just won’t do. If you’re going to parties with me I’m going to make sure no one else gives you dirty looks ever again.” I couldn’t possibly! The_ least_ expensive suit in this store costs over $2,000! “Paul, NO.” 

“Yes, Brucie~” 

“These prices are outrageous!” 

“Only the best for my Photopup~” 

I obviously no longer have a say in the matter. He’s already called someone over to take my measurements. I guess I’m going to have myself a nice fancy suit for the next party~

Back at my place Paul tries on some of his new clothes, asking for my opinion on how he looks. He should know better. I’m absolutely biased~ One outfit however looks particularly fetching. A black tank top under a purple off the shoulder top made from the finest lace, black leather pants and glittery purple boots. With heels of course~ “That’s perfect~ Wear that tonight~” He smiles and kisses me. “Thank you, Brucie~ Will you do me a favor while I freshen up? Time me?” I raise an eyebrow. “Why?” He blushes and looks away. “People are always telling me I take too long to get ready. I want to try to..not do that as much..” I laugh and kiss him again. “How about this? I give you a time limit and see if you can stick to it?” I look at my watch. “It’s 4:00 now and your dinner’s at 7:00. Think you can get ready in an hour?” 

“A-an hour..? I don’t know..” 

“Okay I’ll go easy for your first time. Hour and a half.” 

“I can try..” 

“Good! Your time starts now! Off with ya!” 

He makes an adorable squeak and heads off to the bathroom. I love him so much~ I keep a close eye on my watch while he’s in the bathroom. I hear the door open at around 5:15. He comes back into the living room looking amazing. I knew he could do it~ “Congratulations, you beat your time limit~”

“Oooh do I get a reward~?” 

“Later tonight~” 

He pouts. “You’re gonna make me wait?” 

“I don’t wanna mess you up before your dinner date~” 

“Fair enough~” 

We sit on the couch and watch one of his favorite tv shows before he decides it’s time to leave. “You’re going to be fine~” I tell him, kissing his cheek before he goes out the door. I still worry for him as I watch him drive away, but I know he’ll call me if anything happens. 

He doesn’t come back until well after midnight. I hear him come into my room, undress and get into bed with me. He rubs my shoulders and kisses my ear. “I’m home, baby~” 

“Mm..did you have fun..?” 

“It was wonderful~” 

“I’m glad.. Sorry..I can’t give you your reward tonight..” 

“It’s okay..you have plenty of time to make it up to me~” 

I turn so I can hold him, and we fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

As the months pass Paul and I only grow closer. He spends so much time at my place he practically lives there~ I continue taking photos as a freelancer for Catwalk. Mr. Criss never hires me officially but I don’t mind. It just means I can be close to Paul without worrying about being fired~ One August afternoon while we’re doing a shoot in the studio Mr. Criss comes in carrying a gold envelope. “We’ve been invited to a birthday party.” Paul becomes ecstatic. “Oh yes, Vinnie’s birthday is this weekend! You’re gonna tell him we’re going right? It’s only one of the biggest fashion social events of the season!!” Mr. Criss rolls his eyes. “I suppose I am. You’ll bitch at me for weeks if we don’t go.” 

“Damn right I will~” 

“Yeah yeah I’ll do it. Get back to work, Diva Star.” 

“Yes, sir~” 

Looks like I’m finally getting an opportunity to wear that expensive suit that’s been sitting in my closet for months. 

Sunday night Mr. Criss drives us to Vinnie’s Malibu beach mansion for his birthday party. Paul and I sit in the back seat together so we can hold hands. “You look _so_ good in that suit, Brucie~ Do you like the cuff links I bought you~?” I smile and adjust my sleeves so I can admire them again. They were smooth turquoise stones set in silver. “I swear you’re trying to spoil me rotten. These are really too much~” He giggles. “Oh, hush up and let me spend money on you~ I haven’t had a good boyfriend in a long time~” Mr. Criss sighs loudly. “Will you two shut up before you give me diabetes?” We laugh. It’s nice to know he’s not serious all the time~ 

We’re lucky to find a parking space once we get there. The property is packed with cars for miles around. _One_ of the biggest social events? Looks like **THE** biggest to me. I suddenly start feeling a little anxious. I’ve never been around this many people before. Paul squeezes my hand. “Hey~ If you start feeling like it’s too much we can always go.” I nod and smile. I love that he understands~ We go inside, weaving through the crowd to look for Vinnie. Fortunately he always dresses in gold so he’s easy to find~ We finally find him by the bar getting his glass refilled with champagne. A taller man dressed all in black leather and a copious amount of silver jewelry stood beside him with his arm around his waist. Paul’s curiosity is immediately piqued. “Vinnieeeeee~ Who is this and why haven’t you introduced me to him yet~?” Vinnie turns with a smile on his face, welcoming Paul with a long hug.” The gold glitter on his eyelids and lips make him look fantastic~ “Paulie, I’m so glad you finally made it~!” He comes over to hug me. “Lovely to see you again too, Bruce~” 

“Thank you, Vinnie~ Happy birthday~” 

“Oh, thank you~ It’s so nice to have all my friends here tonight~” 

Paul motions to the guy in leather again. “So who’s_ this_ friend~?”

“Mmph I’m being so rude aren’t I? This is Gene~ I met him while on a trip to Israel last month~ Isn’t he gorgeous~?” 

Paul can barely contain his excitement. “He’s a dream! Is he your boyfriend?!” Vinnie’s blush is all the confirmation he needs. He covers his mouth to keep from squealing too loudly. “Oh, Vinnie I’m so happy for you! What do you do, Gene~?” 

“Fashion designer. I’m hoping to showcase some of my new styles in the U.S.” 

“Ooh I’m intrigued~ If you need a model give me a call~” 

“I’ve found one already but I could always use more~” 

“Really? Who?” 

“Take a guess,_ Paulie~_” 

That voice makes our blood go cold. Vince Neil stands behind us with the same cocky smirk he had at the last party. If he was here to start trouble with Paul again I wasn’t going to have it. 

“Sorry, Paulie. Once again you’re stuck with second place~” 

Paul crosses his arms. “Maybe so..but you can’t sleep your way to the top with him.” Vinnie clears his throat loudly. “Pardon me but I will not having anyone starting fights during _my_ birthday party. Take it outside if you must.” Paul just turns and goes to the bar for a drink. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you. I’m just here to have a good time.” Vince is glaring daggers now. If there’s one thing he hates it’s being ignored. “Are you afraid to face me? Why _don’t_ we go outside? It’ll save ya from being humiliated again~!” I’m just about to give him another piece of my mind when a woman’s loud voice cuts me off.

**“EXCUSE ME!!” **

Annoyed, Vince turns to her. “What do _you_ want, bi–!!” He doesn’t even finish his sentence before she decks him right in the face! He hits the floor, making everything screech to an abrupt halt. The woman flips her blonde hair with a satisfied look on her face before looking around. “What? None of you can tell me he didn’t have it coming.” With no one coming forward to disagree, the party just continued as usual. Mr. Criss stands beside her with his arms crossed, and right next to him is Mr. Mars. “I think your boy needs some help, Mick. Why don’t you take him home? He’s already had too much.” Nodding, Mr. Mars picks Vince up off the floor and carries him to the door. “That’ll teach ya to open your big fat trap next time won’t it?” I hear him say. It probably won’t but we’ll just have to see~ Paul looks at the woman in shock. “H-Heather..?” That name sounds familiar. I'm sure we've met before. She snorts. “Oh, you remember my name? Miracle of miracles! Now come over here and gimme a hug, you idiot~!” Paul laughs and hugs her tightly. “Of course I remember! It’s so good to see you again..it’s been so long! Where have you been?” 

“Oh, I went out of the country for a while to ‘find myself’ or whatever you wanna call it. While doing some makeup work in Milan I happened to stumble into in one of Vinnie’s fashion circles, and when he invited me to his party I figured what the hell? I had no idea you were here too, but Peter ran into me and brought me over~” With tears in his eyes he hugs her again. “I’m so glad he did~” I smile and rub his back. “O-oh..um..Heather, you remember Bruce. He’s my boyfriend now~” She smiles at me and shakes my hand. “Nice to meet you officially~ Any friend of Paul’s is a friend of mine..but listen, tall, dark and handsome..I love Paul here like a brother. If you disrespect him in any way I won’t have any problems punching your lights out too.” She laughs to lighten the mood but I know that she means it. I spend the rest of the night with Paul as he catches up with Heather, who agrees to come back as Paul’s makeup artist. He’s overjoyed at the news and I love watching every moment~ We watch Gene lead Vinnie out to the middle of the floor and dance a special waltz with him for his birthday present. For the first time in our lives Paul and I don’t have a worry in the world.

We have each other~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my buddy Livvie on tumblr for letting me use her OC for my story! <3


End file.
